This application relates to the field of golf balls.
Since a conventional golf ball is typically 1.68 inches in diameter it is a relatively small object. For this reason, beginning golfers often have difficulty striking a conventional golf ball with a golf club. This problem is often compounded by a golf ball's hardness because beginning golfers often are apprehensive about firmly striking such a hard object. To assist in making contact with a golf ball, beginning golfers may be tempted to place the golf ball on a tee, even when in the fairway during a round of golf. The use of a tee gives the beginner the feeling that the golf ball is larger, therefore, making it easier to strike with a club.
The fear of mis-hitting a conventional golf ball typically increases when the beginning golfer, while playing a round of golf, is confronted with a situation where he or she must hit the ball over a water hazard. Many golfers, particularly, beginning golfers are typically nervous about hitting the golf ball into the water and losing the same therein. To avoid this problem, the beginning golfer may tee the ball up in order to make better contact therewith and hopefully hit the ball over the water.
Alternatively, the golfer may first play the ball short of the water and then play the ball over the water with a second shot costing him or her an extra stroke. These and other problems may be overcome by the beginning golfer by increasing his or her confidence and ball striking ability.
There may exist certain training aids which assist the beginning golfer in improving his or her ball striking ability. However, golf training aids are typically not legally allowed to be used during a round of golf. Therefore, the training aids are usually used at home or on the driving range. Unfortunately, increased confidence and improved golfing is usually accomplished by playing actual rounds of golf on the golf course.
There exists a need, therefore, for a golf ball which will allow beginning golfers to improve their ball striking ability and which can be used during actual rounds of golf. It is also desirable, that such a golf ball meet United States Golf Association ball specifications. Specifically, a golf ball should be no smaller than 1.68 inches and no more than 1.62 ounces.
In addition, such a golf ball should have the "feel" of a conventional golf ball while also possessing the same or similar flight characteristics and controllability. The beginning golfer will, therefore, know if he or she has a tendency to hook, slice, fade or draw a golf ball.
It is also desirable that the golf ball not sink when hit into a water hazard. This may help the beginning golfer feel more confident about hitting the ball over the water and not worry about losing the ball in the water.
Improving the beginner golfer's ball striking ability during play should help build his or her confidence in hitting the ball thereby improving the golfer's game. If the aforementioned features are present within a golf ball, it may be used during rounds of golf by the beginning golfer without violating United States Golf Association rules. The ball should travel similar to a conventional golf ball and should be able to be putted into the cup on the green.